1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates generally to the field of the exercise clothing and more particularly toward a garment to be used in outdoor sports where protection from the sun is sought that also provides a hydration means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water sports are a very popular recreational activity worldwide. Typical water sports include water skiing, swimming, surfing, windsurfing, jetskiing and many other activities. One consideration when participating in these activities is keeping warm and another is keeping free of unhealthy ultraviolet rays from the sun. An additional consideration is the need to keep hydrated due respiration and exertion during participation.
One way to keep warm is the use of a wetsuit to keep body heat in. One shortcoming of wetsuits is a rash that is commonly caused by the seams in the neoprene typically used against the skin of the wearer. To overcome this problem, rash guards came into use for the user to wear underneath the wetsuit to protect the skin.
Over time, rash guards began to be used even when there was no wetsuit in order to protect the exposed skin from the sun and have been manufactured with SPF materials. In recent years, a new water sport has taken the water sports industry by storm and that is stand up paddling (SUP). SUP involves standing on a board like a surfboard and paddling with a paddle in a standing position to propel the rider forward. During this activity, it is not uncommon to wear a rash guard to protect from the sun.
Like other outdoor sports, such as cycling and hiking, there is a combined need for sun protection as well as an easy means of hydration. In the past, hydration was provided for non-water outdoor sports through water bottles or bladders filled with water that could be attached to clothing or a backpack. The instant invention seeks to provide an improved hydration/sun protection product that is a single garment that provides sun protection and a pocket for the placement therein of a hydration bladder.